freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinhead/Quotes
Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series. Created by Clive Barker and portrayed by Doug Bradley, Pinhead is a prominent figure in the series, mostly featured as the main antagonist. ''Hellraiser * The box. You opened it. We came. Now you must come with us, taste our pleasures. * No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering. * We have such sights to show you! * We'll tear your soul apart! * This isn't for your eyes! * Ah, the suffering. The sweet, sweet suffering. Hellbound: Hellraiser II * No,no. It is not hands that summon us. It is desire. * Oh, Kirsty. So eager to play, so reluctant to admit it. * We have eternity to know your flesh. * Ah, no more boxes, Kirsty? * Time to play... * No more deals child, it is your flesh we want to experience, not your skill at bargaining. * Go on... but trick us again child, and your suffering will be legendary even in Hell! Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * I am the way. * Down the dark decades of your pain, this will seem like a memory of Heaven. * Complete the pattern, solve the puzzle, turn the key. * Burn? Oh, such a limited imagination! * Unbearable, isn't it? The suffering of strangers, the agony of friends. * Human dreams... such fertile ground for the seeds of torment. Hellraiser: Bloodline * ''Paul while looking at the Earth Glorious, is it not? The creatures who walk its surface, always looking to the light, never seeing the untold oceans of darkness beyond. There are more humans alive today than in all of its pitiful history. The Garden of Eden. A garden of flesh. * What you think of as pain is only a shadow. Pain has a face. Allow me to show it to you. Gentlemen, I... Am... Pain. * Do I look like someone who cares about what God thinks? * Aha ha, oh, you suffer beautifully. But I am here for business, not pleasure. * Two minutes. Two centuries. It all ticks by so quickly. You are so very like your ancestors, did you know that? I have the distinct sense of déjà vu. The same defiance, the same faithless hope in the light? * before dying Amen. ''Hellraiser: Inferno * Welcome... to Hell. * It's all a puzzle, isn't it, Joseph? Like a game of chess, perhaps. The pieces move, apparently aimlessly, but always towards one single objective: to kill the king. But who is the king in this game, Joseph? That is the question you must ask yourself. * Your flesh is killing your spirit. * Ah, the eternal refrain of humanity. Pleading ignorance, begging for mercy. "Please, help me. I don't understand." Hellraiser: Hellseeker * Welcome to the worst nightmare of all... reality! * All problems solved? Not so simple, I'm afraid. * Which do you find more exhilarating, Trevor, pain or pleasure? Personally, I prefer pain. * Is it so difficult to face your demons? Hellraiser: Deader * You opened the box and your soul belongs to me. * Dreams are fleeting. Only nightmares last forever! * Don't you think for a second you are not in danger! Hellraiser: Hellworld * You still don't understand, do you? There is no way out for you, Chelsea. Oh, what wonders we have to show you. * Welcome. Welcome to Hell. * Seeing is believing. Hellraiser: Revelations * ''a square piece of flesh to Pseudo's head Birth... is pain. Each nail... each new square of flesh... wrenches you further from the fleshy existence you knew before. * Unless you want to taste her blood, feel her freshly razored flesh against your own, you'll sit in silence. We have no desire for you. * This trinket of sensation you feel now will be a delight compared to the onslaught of agony that awaits at our hands. * These banal beings have nothing. Desire has abandon them all. Except for her. The dark seed that grew within you now germinates within her. * When this existence ceases to fulfill, we will be waiting. * You opened it puzzle box. Summoned us. And we came. * We came for you, Nico. We are the light in the darkness, and paths to higher sensation. Guardians of ultimate experience. And now you will come with us. * You have a darkness that rivals my own, Nico. It will be a very special pleasure to rip you apart. * Human names, human memories, they have no place, nor meaning, in our existence. * We had all we desired. Our appetite was sated. And the eternity of suffering he would've experienced at our hands, would've been more vengeance for you then you can possibly imagine. But your actions have denied us. Denied us that exquisite joy. Now there is a deficit of flesh. Debt is outstanding. And we seek payment. * What few moments that you have remaining will be spent in agony... that the indulgence of your own foolish vanity has cursed your wife to unparalleled terrors at the hands of others. Quotes about Pinhead *You can't predict what's going to strike the collective psyche because if you could predict it you'd do it more often. The fact is, when we made Pinhead I was aware this was an image which hadn't been seen on the screen before but I was not prepared for the level of devotion that that character has aroused in people - and I think 'devotion' is correct because it has faintly Catholic undertones. ** Anthony C Ferrante and Rod L Reed, The Dead Beat 3, 1993 * I never understood the thing with Pinhead. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I never expected the stuff on the sneak preview cards: 'The guy with the pins in his face is real sexy'. 'Love the dude with the pins in his face'. I intended the Cenobites to be elegant, strange but sexy? ** By Maitland McDonagh, Film Comment, Vol 26, No 1, Jan-Feb 1990 * The first choice was to put Skinned Frank on the poster, but they were told no, they couldn't do that. So Pinhead was actually second choice. Maybe that came from Clive, because what we get in that image of Pinhead with the box is the heart of the Hellraiser mythology. If you put the Engineer or the skinned man on the poster, it's an amazing image but it's just an image, and it could come from any movie. When you put Pinhead on the poster, holding this puzzle box out - 'Come on, have a try' - then you're presenting something very specific. The big success of Pinhead is because the image is so original, so startling. It is just an incredible image to look at, and that made a big difference in terms of the public's perception of the movie. ** Doug Bradley * The success of the character in the first film is largely about his sense of complete mystery and sense of power - because you don't see him very much. The first time you see him it's enigmatic, you don't know who he is, why he is, where he is, how he is, what does he want, what does he do, where does he come from, where is he going when this is all over? And at the end of the movie, really those questions have not been answered. Once you move onto a sequel, everything changes. ** Doug Bradley Category:Quotes